Web-based social networks (SNs), such as FACEBOOK®, MYSPACE®, and SKYPE®, have become ubiquitous. Social networks typically provide a variety of ways for registered users to interact with one another, such as IM (Instant Messaging), voicemail, multimedia messaging (MMS), email, voice and/or video calling. Furthermore, it is common for social networks to offer a contact list (e.g., a “buddy” list or “friends” list) application which is a collection of screen names that represent registered users on a respective SN. The contact list typically indicates the real-time presence status of the registered users (i.e., on-line or off-line) on the respective social network and serves as a shortcut to initiate communication, such as voice or video calling with a desired contact on the contact list.
Social network users may access social networks via PCs, handheld computers, mobile phones or any web-based device (e.g., smartphone). Computer users who are registered with multiple social networks must log on to each of the respective social network websites in order to access their accounts and respective contact lists. Currently, users of devices other than computers, such as mobile phones, smartphones or similar wired or wireless telecommunications devices, may log on to each respective social network website much like a computer user, or may install a client-specific (i.e., social network specific) software application on the device that enables access to the social networking services. The software application allows the device user to, for example, quickly and sometimes seamlessly login to the user's social network account to view and/or access his/her contact list, communicate with a desired contact by way of, for example, voice calling, and to receive an indication of the real-time presence status of the registered contacts. For instance, if a mobile phone user wishes to initiate a voice communication with a contact identified in a “buddy list” associated with a social networking service, the mobile phone user must install the relevant application, run the application, select the relevant contact from the buddy list, and then initiate the voice communication.
The need exists for a system that eliminates these multiple steps and provides device users with the ability to initiate a variety of telecommunication services with one or more contacts without having to log on to a social networking service, install special applications enabling telecommunication services with the social networking service, select the contact(s) with whom to engage in a telecommunication session, etc. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 202 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 2).